Simba vs The Beast
Simba vs The Beast '''is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description "The Lion King" vs "Beauty and the Beast"! Which of these two hairy and furry rulers of their own palace from Disney will be supreme? Interlude Wiz: Disney Heroes come in all different forms and sizes. '''Boomstick: Especially hairy ones like these two we are pitting tonight. Wiz: Simba, the king of the Pridelands... Boomstick: ...and the Beast, the prince man turned to hairy monster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, aromr, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Simba (Cue Orchestral Circle of Life) Wiz:Pride Lands.Home to a majestic rock known as Pride Rock.And there,live the Lions. (Simba roars) (Cue Pride Lands:Kingdom Hearts 2) Boomstick:Enter Simba, born as heir of Mufasa.He's a badass Lion and you better watch out for him, or he'll get you. Lion:Simba is no ordinary Lion, and his roar creates shock waves as shown in some certain games. Wiz:Simba's main focus is to pounce and slash, and is extremely experienced in combat. Boomstick:Simba focuses on stealth at first,and then attacks.He's known in the games for one-shotting things like jackals and hyenas, and in some cases, leopards. Lion:Additionally, he is durable as shown when he tanked fire being thrown into his eyes.But the true reason he did any of this is-''' Scar:I killed Mufasa. Wiz:That's right.Simba wouldn't be as strong without actually battling Scar in a decisive battle with his claws and teeth without the death of his daddy, the king of Pride Rock himself, Mufasa. '''Boomstick:That damn sleazy lion kinda reminds me of a pedophile.Are you sure Scar didn't try to get some time with Nala? Wiz:Urgh...fucking no...just no... (Play the removed screen of Scar trying to mate Nala) Lion:Pedo. Wiz:ANYWAY...Simba easily overpowered Scar and threw him down Pride Rock, feeding him to the Hyenas. Boomstick:Simba is one fast attacker.He can slash really fast and trap his opponents in decisive combos,and is more durable than most lions could hope for.I mean, show me someone who can survive an entire HORDE of Hyenas, and fight them right off. Lion:And it didnt stop there.Soon, Simba became king of Pride Rock, Nala being his queen.They got down and made three babies.Kopa,Kiara and Kion. Wiz:Desperate to stop his second child from falling in love with Kovu, an Outlander, he battled again, this time with Zira. Boomstick:Who I think is another pedophilic lion. Wiz:Boomstick,Scar could be, but not Zira. Lion:But eventually, he stopped being a jerk as and Kiara and Kovu got together. Wiz:Being a lion, Simba has got extremely well-rounded senses,and is a survivor by instinct. Boomstick:Pretty basic Lion strategy,but remember,that still makes Simba an ordinary creature.But you know why he's not?Again, for durability. Wiz:First,let's cover his weaknesses, and it's because he's rather gullible.He gets into some kind of Hakuna Matata shenanigans lots of times. Lion:But the durability this lion has is OUTSTANDING.He trekked through an entire dessert running, and didn't stop to rest,and somehow still survived.He's got somewhat of a healing factor considering he survived the attack when a horde of hyenas jumped on him and still rushed to battle Scar, and won.Do not mess with him. Rafiki:It is time. Simba nods,walks on top of Pride Rock, and... ROOOAAAAAAR! The Beast (Cue the Beauty and the Beast opening Intro) Wiz: In medieval France, there was a shiny castle that was owned by a young prince. Boomstick: Of course at the time, that same prince was much of a prick to even his own servants because of his selfishness and unkindness. Wiz: But around an evening in winter, he was visited by an elderly woman who offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter. Boomstick: Talk about cheap-skate, well the brat prince did the right thing at first to tell her to get the hell out. Wiz: Though the woman did warn him to not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. Boomstick: What kind of a lame-ass excuse is... (The image shows the old woman turn into a beautiful enchantress) Boomstick: Holy Shit! She turned into a hot woman! Wiz: She turned into an enchantress, which caused the prince to try and apologize, but it was too late for him because she saw no love in his heart, thus she punished him by turning him into a hideous Beast and placed a spell on the castle, and all living inside. (Cue the Castle Escape theme) Wiz: As a beast, he gained certain abilities that he wouldn't possess as a mere mortal human, such as Super Strength, which it is used to lift up full grown men with one arm, like he did with Maurice and Gaston. Gaston: Let me go, let me go! Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything. ANYTHING! Boomstick: He can also lift up and throw furniture made of pure oak wood, enraged or not. And it can also allow him to make soundwaves when slamming doors shut, and when opening them, it can also allow a small wind gust to randomly come like when it happened to extinguish the flames in the fireplace during his official intro. Wiz: He also possesses enhanced Speed and Agility like when he rescued Belle in the woods on two separate occasions, especially on one of them where he was capable of keeping up with a pack of wolves he was fighting. Boomstick: Not to mention he is durable enough to take beatings given to him from those same wolves, as well as given a shot in the back by one of Gaston's Arrows and even being blasted by Forte's Magical Energy. Wiz: He also has a minor healing factor as he can heal from minor scratches and bites and certain other minor injuries like the minor injuries from the wolves during Belle's rescue. Boomstick: He also has enhanced senses of hearing and smell, as well as his own razor sharp claws and fangs to fight his foes into oblivion. Wiz: But despite his own beastly feature, he is still got certain intelligence and communication that can make him a strategist, and even a little bit more than that with his stealth. Boomstick: But even though this makes him badass, he still has his limits, such as he can lose his enchanced senses for a while from being drowned by hazardous environmental dangers, like a blizzard for example, and he can be tricked at some point like the time Gaston tricks him into sparing his life so he can pull a knife on the Beast in the back. (Cue Beast turns back to normal theme) Wiz: But despite his supposed death, he has gotten Belle's love in return after loving Belle first, right before the last petal of the enchanted rose fell off, and it not only ressurect him, but it also turned him back to his normal human self, as well as his faithful servants. Boomstick: So it can be difficult, but it does pay to have love on you at all times, even if you are a Beast. Beast: The castle is your new home now so you can go anywhere you'd like, except the West Wing. Belle: What's in the West... BEAST: IT'S FORBIDDEN! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Beast is roaming the forest to find Belle.Simba walks past him and quickly gives him a glare. Beast:You! Simba:What? Beast:Are you challenging me? Simba:There's no point in doing that. Beast:So you call me weak? Simba:No.Ive got no time for a fight.Im on my way back to the Pride Lands to challenge my uncle. Beast:You dare to say I can't handle you?! He rushes at Simba, then delivers a gigantic claw swipe.Simba dodges and roars. FIGHT! Simba runs at Beast and pounces,then bites onto his throat.Beast roars and swats him aside. Beast:Hmph.Youve gotta do better than that to defeat me! Simba:So do you. Beast,angered,roars and shoulder charges Simba,then swats him once again.Simba gets up and roars loudly, creating a shockwave. Beast:Argh! He backs off holding his ears and roars, then rushes at Simba.Simba jumps over him and braces himself to pounce. Beast:You can't stop me! He rushes Simba once again,but Simba times his pounce just right,and both characters slide across the ground.Simba begins viciously biting Beast's throat and slashes across his face,but Beast gets up and roars. Simba flies into a tree and recovers as Beast slowly walks up to him. Beast:It's over,Simba. Simba:I don't think so. He kicks up sand in Beast's face and runs off,taking shelter in the bushes.Beast picks up a tree and begins swatting at the bushes.Simba suddenly grabs on and slides towards Beast using the trunk,then jumps off. Simba:Nice try. Beast roars and tries to swat Simba,but misses.Simba kicks up sand in his face once again. Simba:What, your Accuracy Stat dropping? Beast roars, enraged, and grabs Simba,then starts to choke him.Simba struggles,but,knowing it's his only hope,drops down his front leg and stabs Beast with the claw.Beast roars and backs off, holding his wound.Simba quickly jumps into the bushes, confusing Beast. Beast:Damn you!Get back over here! Simba:Okay. He pounces Beast from the bushes and bites down on his throat,but Beast swats him once again.Simba flies into the bushes, and Beast begins ramming a tree until it falls down.He then picks it up and looks around for Simba. Beast:You've made me mad! Simba:Well,at least I'll be king soon. Beast swing at the bush Simba's voice came from, but the lion jumps out of the way. Simba:Damn.Not what I expected. Beast roars,and begins slashing at Simba,then picks him up and hurls him at a tree.A bunch of birds fly off as an exhausted Simba stands up. Beast:This.ends.HERE! Simba:Huff..Then I won't hold back either! Both characters pounce each other and begin dueling tooth and claw,replaying The Lion King's Scar battle.Beast stabs Simba's sides,and Simba bites down on the back of Beast's neck.Simba survives, but Beast falls aside.Simba then bites down on Beast's neck and begins tearing it up,until he sends Beast's head flying right off. KO! Simba bounds off towards the desert,leaving Beast's bloodied body lying around.Pumbaa eventually comes across it and nearly faints. Conclusion (Cue the end music of the Lion King) Boomstick: Wow, that is brutal hunting, maybe Simba can be my partner. Wiz: The Beast may have surpassed Simba in Strength and Speed, but it was not enough to keep up with Simba who trumped him in every category. Boomstick: Including fighting experince, Simba gains all that from living with Timon and Pumbaa in the Jungle all the time fighting off Hyenas, Jackals, Leopards, traiorous Outlanders, and even his Uncle Scar. Wiz: And with Beast taking on only a pack of wolves, his traitorous servant, Forte, and even his fight with Gaston. It was only a matter of who uses their senses, intellect, and stealth. Boomstick: Simba was just a-head of the Beast. Wiz: The Winner is Simba. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventieth Death Battle episode, the role of the seventieth episode was originally going to go to Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, but is put on hold until Quasimodobellringer finishes Goku vs Sailor Moon fully, because Maxevil wants the fight in Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon to take place where the fight in Goku vs Sailor Moon concludes. *This is Maxevil's twelfth "Company' themed Death Battle, the first eleven are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, and Groudon vs Bowser. **This is Maxevil's fifth 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit 2 or more characters from the common company, Disney. The first four were the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil). *This is Maxevil's sixth collabed Death Battle, this time it is with Big the cat 10, the first four were Lucas vs Blaze with Super Saiyan2Link, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin with Blippeddeeblah, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway with LionKeybladeWielder, Groudon vs Bowser with Shrek-it Ralph, and Bane vs Captain America with Big the cat 10. *This is the nineteenth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to LionKeybladeWielder for cooperating in making this fight, the first eighteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, and Bane vs Captain America. *This is Maxevil's eighteenth Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first seventeen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, and Banjo vs Klonoa; and the next one is King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs. Next Time Maxevil Long strands of black hair appear. ????: If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum. Next, comes a few black tentacles with purple bottoms on each of them. ????: You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of BODY LANGUAGE, HA! The two characters saying their respective quotes are revealed to be Bayonetta and Ursula. LionKeybladeWielder A super mushroom sound plays. ???:It's a me ???:Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Maxevil Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles